


Alles Gute!

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Friedrich gratuliert Johann morgens zum Geburtstag ...





	Alles Gute!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Homosalate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosalate/gifts), [Melian12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/gifts).



Johann wachte auf, und ahnte sofort, dass dieser Tag ein guter Tag werden würde. Er öffnete seine Augen, und blickte in das strahlende Gesicht seines Freundes. Er schien mit seiner Ahnung richtig zu liegen.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, mein Schatz“, hauchte Friedrich, und drückte ihm einen zarten Kuss auf den linken Mundwinkel.

Er lächelte. „Fritz, ich ...“

„Ich liebe dich.“ Friedrich grub die Hand in sein Haar, und küsste ihn erneut. Erst ein weiteres Mal auf den linken Mundwinkel, dann drückte er seine Zunge sanft gegen Johanns Lippen.

Johann öffnete bereitwillig seinen Mund, Friedrichs Zunge glitt hinein, und es folgte ein leidenschaftlicher und langer Kuss.

„Ich liebe dich“, wiederholte Friedrich, schob seine Hand unter Johanns Schlafanzugoberteil, und begann die weiche und vom Schlaf ganz warme Haut zu streicheln.

„Ich liebe dich auch.“ 

Weitere Küsse und Streicheleinheiten folgten, und Friedrich fing an, mit Johanns Brustwarzen zu spielen, abwechselnd reizte er sie und zupfte sanft an ihnen, ließ sie hart werden.

„Fritz ...“, keuchte Johann erregt. Nicht nur seine Brustwarzen waren hart, auch sein Schwanz wurde es gerade.

„Bleib einfach liegen“, raunte Friedrich gegen seinen Mund, rutschte ein Stück nach unten, und zog Johanns Schlafanzughose aus. Er richtete sich ein Stück auf, schloss seine Finger fest um Johanns Erektion, und ließ sie mehrmals auf und ab gleiten, er ließ Johann noch härter werden.

„Fritz!“ Johann presste den Kopf ins Kissen.

Friedrich beugte sich über die Erektion, und ließ seine Zunge über die empfindliche Spitze gleiten, dann nahm er sie in den Mund, und saugte fest daran.

Johann stöhnte inzwischen unentwegt.

Friedrichs Zunge glitt mehrmals über den harten Schaft, dann nahm er die Erektion wieder in den Mund, saugte und leckte, bewegte seinen Kopf auf und ab. Zusätzlich streichelte er mit der Hand von Zeit zu Zeit vorsichtig Johanns Hoden.

Johanns Stöhnen und Keuchen wurde lauter und lauter, und als Friedrich sein Tempo beschleunigte, seinen Kopf schneller bewegte, und seine Zunge währenddessen non-stop umher gleiten ließ, konnte er nicht mehr.

„Fritz, ich bin gleich soweit!“

Friedrich saugte, leckte und streichelte weiter.

Und dann spürte Johann das erlösende Pulsieren. Mit einem letzten tiefen Stöhnen kam er in Friedrichs Mund.

Friedrich hörte nicht auf zu saugen, und schluckte sein gesamtes Sperma, erst dann ließ er von ihm ab.

„Gott, Fritz.“ Erschöpft von dem heftigen Orgasmus blieb er liegen. Sein Herzschlag beruhigte sich allmählich wieder.

„Alles Gute nochmal“, murmelte Friedrich, und kuschelte sich in seine Arme.

„Danke, mein Liebling.“ Johann grinste breit. „Aber wirf doch mal einen Blick zum Wecker, und schau, welches Datum dort steht.“

„Wieso, heute ist doch ... Oh.“ Friedrich starrte ungläubig zu dem Wecker. „Heute ist ja erst der 27.!“

„Genau.“ Johann konnte sich nicht länger beherrschen, und lachte schallend. „Ich wollte es dir ja sagen, aber du hast mir das Wort abgeschnitten, indem du mich geküsst hast.“

„Was für eine Ausrede!“ Friedrich grinste. „Na ja, ich verspreche dir jetzt allerdings nicht, dass der morgige Tag genauso für dich startet!“

„Och, wenn nicht, finde ich das nicht schlimm.“ Er zog Friedrich fester an sich. „Du bist bei mir, das ist die Hauptsache und das größte Geschenk überhaupt.“

Dann küssten sie sich wieder.


End file.
